Unexpected Pair
by BlackIrishRose
Summary: Someone has feelings for an unlikely other. Will they spill their feeling to each other? Or will someone else get in the way?


ugg… I fell sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters but I do however own the plot.

A/N: This story is for Terry's random ninja tea tree, She asked for another story and I aim to please, though I don't know if this is quite what they wanted '

The castle was quiet, the Superior had sent everyone out on missions. Soft footsteps echoed off the walls as the lone member of the organization walked slowly toward the library. He alone had been excluded from any missions, which was just fine by him, it gave him a chance to go where he pleased and not have to talk to anyone. He ran his fingers threw his silver bangs and sighed. He enjoyed the quiet, but it was also annoying. _It would be better if __he__ was here,_ he thought as he opened the door to the library. For week's thoughts of a certain spiky haired blonde fluttered in his mind. The silvernette walked out onto the library balcony and listened to the birds in the garden. They sounded nice, but where pathetic compared to the music of the stringed instrument he had heard so many times. He sighed and hung his head, how could he, Zexion, have feelings for someone? Especially someone like him? They were almost complete opposites and yet…somehow…Zexion found himself attracted to the hyper sitar player.

_Speak of the Devil_, he thought as he heard sitar music coming from the garden below him. His grey – blue eyes scanned the plant growth and a faint smile played across his lips as he saw the blonde sitting on a stone bench, a branch of sunlight shinning down on him. Zexion watched Demyx, his crush, and sighed. He would never be able to tell him how he felt, it wasn't in his nature and he was still denying it himself. Besides, Xigbar wanted Demyx and if his love wanted the Freeshooter as well who was Zexion to get in the way? It was too much trouble and pointless stress to get involved in a fight. But simply being near him wouldn't hurt right? Opening a portal he stepped threw and appeared behind the hedge wall right behind Demyx. He breathed in his scent and leaned his back against the plant separating them.

_This is how we'll always be_, he thought,_ so close together and yet so far apart. Him never knowing I'm here for him._ He heard Demyx sigh, but it wasn't a sigh of boredom or frustration, it was one of sadness. Zexion looked over his shoulder in surprise. Why was Demyx sad? He was never sad! He was about to walk around the hedge to comfort him when he was stopped in his tracks by the scent of Xigbar. Zexion glared at the ground. Of all the times why did the Freeshooter have to show up now?!

"Hey little Dem."

"Hey Xigbar."

Zexion paused in summoning a portal, that didn't sound like someone greeting their lover, Demyx sounded bored and slightly scared.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Demyx snapped in a very un – Demyx like way.

Zexion heard a faint snarl in Xigbar's voice as he replied slowly, "I don't like the way you just spoke to me."

"Well I don't like the way you're always stalking me!"

"I'm not stalking, simply watching out for you."

"Yeah right," Demyx muttered.

"Hey, is it my fault I'm attracted to you?"

"Attracted to my body you mean."

"What else is there?"

Zexion felt anger well up inside him at those cruel words. There was a pause, then Demyx whispered in a voice filled with tears, "That was mean Xigbar."

"Then give m what I want and I'll leave you alone."

"Forget it!"

"Don't be a pain Dem. You can either give me what I want and enjoy yourself or I can take what I want."

The shrub rustled as Demyx stood up and backed away. "Back off Xigbar!" He shouted, "I have…I have literature!"

Xigbar gave out a bark of laughter and said sarcastically, "Oh I'm shaking in my boots! He has a book! And just what, little Dem, do you think you're going to do with that?"

There was a pause, then a flutter of pages, a loud, smack, and Xigbar's pain filled yelp.

"You little bastard! I think you broke my nose!"

"Serves you right! Leave me alone!"

"I won't forget this in a hurry, I'll make you pay! You just wait!" There was a stomping of feet as Xigbar stormed off.

"That was horrifying," Demyx said to himself. The hedge shuttered as Demyx leaned against it and shivered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zexion asked, walking around the hedge to face the blonde.

"Zexion! W – what…H – how long have you been there?" he squeaked.

"Long enough to know you have no respect for literature," Zexion kneeled and picked up the book, giving Demyx one of his very rare smiles as he did so. The blonde blushed and rushed to defend himself, tripping over his words in his haste.

"What was I…I…I didn't mean…I…it was…the only thing I could think of that you would do!" he clapped his hands over his mouth as the last bit hung in the air between them.

"What?" Zexion asked in shock. Demyx mumbled something through his hands and looked at the ground. Zexion walked over and stood in front of him. He gently placed his hands on Demyx's wrists and moved his hands from his mouth.

"Could you explain what you meant?" he asked quietly, not moving away. Demyx's blush deepened and he whispered,

"You read books a lot, I was hoping that maybe if I read them too you'd notice me. I was reading Romeo and Juliet by this Shakespeare guy when Xigbar showed up. I know you can fight with books, but I wasn't sure what you did so I did the only thing I could think of, I threw it at him."

Zexion grinned and chuckled. Demyx blushed even more.

"Not quite what I would do, but it was creative and imaginative," the silvernette said. Demyx grinned slightly and looked at Zexion.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. It was the best you could do with what you had."

Demyx snorted and his grin faded, "I think you're giving me too much credit there. After all, if I hadn't been thinking of you I would have been in trouble."

Zexion suddenly pulled Demyx into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I don't care what anyone else says, there is more to you then looks. You have an excellent mind and lots of talent. You can play the sitar better then anyone, you can make anyone smile no matter how sad or mad they may be. You can solve a problem using only what you have around you. You are who you are Demyx," he pulled away slightly and tilted Demyx's face up just a little bit to stare him in the eye, "And I love you for who you are."

Demyx's eyes widened slightly and a huge smile spread across his face.

"You really mean that?" he squeaked. Zexion nodded. The blonde threw his arms around Zexion's neck and hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that from you," he whispered, "I love you too Zexion."

The silvernette smiled and hugged his love tighter. They pulled apart and looked at each other, then closed the gap between them and shared their first kiss together passionately.

The sun was setting on the World That Never Was. A cool breeze blew through the garden and wrapped the lovers in its romantic embrace. Zexion knew that he would have Xigbar to deal with, and the other members, but that was tomorrow. He would worry and deal with things as they came. As for now, the only thing that mattered was his lover in his arms right now.

Well that's the story….I feel so bad for poor Xigbar!! I'm sorry my pirate man!! glomps the Freeshooter I'm sorry!!

Xigbar: "You should be!"

Zexion: "Ha! I got Demyx and you didn't!"

Xigbar: "Shut is Zexy!"

Zexion: "Don't call me that!"

Xigbar: "Then stop gloating!"

Both of you shut up! Now kiss and make up!

Zexion: "Not on your life!" runs away


End file.
